


Se eu fosse um garoto

by Ikyelf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Se eu fosse um garoto, te faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.Mas eu não sou um garoto e nunca quis ser um.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 4





	Se eu fosse um garoto

**S** e eu fosse um garoto, te faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Juro pela minha espada e pelo meu orgulho, e você sabe que nunca fui de quebrar promessas. Uma promessa feita para você então? Oh, querida, ela estaria tão firme que seria quase como se estivesse marcada em minha pele.

Se eu fosse um garoto, te ofereceria o meu casaco ou o meu abraço em dias frios. E iria em quantas praias e clubes você quisesse durante os dias de sol, por mais que eu odeie lugares tumultuados. Porque, querida, mais que essas pessoas, você é quem realmente importa.

Se eu fosse um garoto, jamais colocaria as saídas com os meus amigos acima de você. Daria a atenção e o carinho que merece, limparia suas lágrimas quando estivesse triste, faria-a rir em dias nebulosos e aplacaria a sua raiva. Jamais te forçaria a nada e, se estivesse quebrada, não me importaria de machucar minhas mãos para pegar todos os cacos e colá-los de volta.

Se eu fosse um garoto, compraria muitos sorvetes de cereja do jeito que gosta. E eu poderia poderia sentir esse mesmo gosto em seus lábios rosados e delicados. Seria um ato de amor mútuo, dedicaria tanto carinho quanto você é capaz de dar.

Se eu fosse um garoto, eu daria as mãos enquanto passeamos no shopping para ver as roupas que você tanto gosta, por mais que não seja o meu estilo. Também te levaria nas praças de exposição de arte, beijaria seu rosto e a encorajaria a participar, porque seu talento é real e merece ser reconhecido. E estaria tudo bem, pois se eu fosse um garoto você talvez gostasse de mim, ninguém nos olharia feio e algumas senhoras talvez até nos elogiasse como um casal bonito.

Mas eu não sou um garoto e nunca quis ser um. E, mesmo se fosse, não seria o tipo de cara de olhos claros e talento nato que todas as garotas desejariam, como Adrien Agreste é.

Às vezes eu sinto que fui feita para te completar, mas, Marinette, não é o mesmo com você. Meu mundo para quando me olha com esse sorriso doce, e o seu continua girando.

No fim, sou apenas uma garota comum. Desculpa, Marinette, não sou um garoto e não posso te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E, agora, você está derramando lágrimas por ele.

Não posso te dar tudo de mim, porém prometo continuar ao seu lado, apoiando-a em momentos difíceis. Porque amar não é apenas destinado para namorados e, antes de tudo, eu sou sua melhor-amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
